Undercover Love
by Clairisant2000
Summary: What happens when Clayton Webb goes undercover and falls in love? How can things possibly work out when he finds out that one of her greatest hates is dishonest people!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Undercover Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: Webb/Other

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta readers Qupeydoll and Shane.

Chapter 1

Clayton Webb loved Italy in the spring, it was fragrant with flowers and the temperature was just about perfect. Unfortunately, it wasn't spring. It was mid-summer. The temperatures were sweltering and the humidity made it hard to breathe. To make matters worse, he was undercover as a bakery assistant! The heat radiating off of the ovens in the small enclosed kitchen made him feel like he was roasting alive.

He'd been on this current mission for a week already with no progress as yet. The only bright spot in his daily routine was another assistant at the shop. Shane Harvey was absolutely gorgeous! She had long flowing chestnut colored hair that she had to keep up in a tight bun covered with a hairnet while she worked. The only reason he knew of its true beauty was that at the end of her shift each day she would let it down and shake it loose. Her sparkling green eyes would glow with happiness at being off work. Then she would hurry out of the shop and get into a sleek Italian sports car and be driven off.

The driver was a wealthy Italian Count by the name of Giraldo VaTalli. The Webb family fortune could easily compete with the Count's. But, while he was undercover, he wasn't Clayton Webb of the Boston Webb's, with his family's wealth behind him. He was Antonio Campanili, poor shop assistant. Hardly a temptation when compared to the wealth and privilege offered by the other man. He'd been wanting to ask Shane out, but how could he compete with the Count without blowing his cover? The answer simply was, that he couldn't. It was times like these that he really hated his job! But he was stuck until he found the leak. The agent reportedly passing info was supposed to be doing it through this little Italian bakery.

It was a highly unlikely place to traffic government secrets through, but that was what was making it so successful! If Agent Hobson hadn't managed to get word to Clay's office before being shot to death in a random mugging, they would still have had no idea about this place.

Clay had been sent undercover because he could speak Italian like a native and with his dark hair and eyes he could also pass as one. That was what he had been doing for the last week, looking for anyone or anything suspicious going on at the bakery. However, nothing had set off his highly trained spook senses. The only thing that had happened was that he'd learned to make several melt in your mouth pastries and he'd fallen in love with Shane Harvey.

So, not only was he keeping lovelorn eyes on her, but his spy brain said that much as he hated it, she should be watched for other reasons as well. She was an American and had a finishing school way of talking, but she was in Italy speaking the language as well as he did and working as shop assistant. But if she was a traitor to the United States, why hadn't he seen any evidence of it this past week? Was he blinded by his love for her or was he off base all together and she wasn't anything more than she claimed?

During the early morning hours, when they were baking the mouthwatering treats that filled the shelves out front of the shop they had plenty of time to trade life stories. She had been trapped in a dead end job and had gotten a small inheritance from her grandmother. Chucking everything, she had headed to Europe determined to learn to create edible masterpieces so she could return to the States one day and open her own restaurant.

He, of course, had been stuck with his cover story. Antonio Campanili came from poor but honest working folks who'd poorly managed their income from the bakery they'd owned. Upon their deaths and settlement of the estate, their son was left with no business to inherit. Now he was forced to work for others to make a living.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clay had never felt more frustrated in his entire life, than he did that evening trudging back to the cheap cramped crappy little apartment that Antonio Campanili called home. A week and still he had nothing! He was nowhere on the case. Nowhere with the girl and his career would be going nowhere as well if something didn't break soon! As it was, he was due to call in with his progress report that night and it was a call he dreaded making. Each time he reported in with 'nothing new' he could hear the Director becoming more perturbed. And a perturbed Director meant less chance of plum assignments as well as no raises or promotions. Of course Clayton Webb didn't have to worry about the raises, but since they went hand in hand with promotions, there was a concern.

As he walked to work the next morning before dawn, Antonio Campanili couldn't afford a car or cab, he had a feeling that something would happen today!

He and Shane began the prep work as usual and even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer he couldn't seem to stop himself from questioning her, "So how did your date with the Count go last night?"

"It was fine. We went out to dinner and then dancing afterwards. Giraldo wanted to dance the night away, but since we have such an early start here I had him take me home much earlier than he wanted," she responded with a breezy little smile.

"He probably took you somewhere fancy?" Clay tortured himself by asking.

Shane stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Clay. "Tony, that's not the only reason I go out with him! Oh sure, a girl likes to go to fancy places, but the main reason I went out with him was that he asked," she stated firmly.

Turning away, he muttered under his breath, or so he thought, "Yeah, like you would go out with me just because I asked!"

He hadn't thought she would hear him, let alone get the answer she gave! "You could try it, you know…"

Spinning back around on his heel, he almost rammed the tray of pastries he'd been about to put into the over into her. Clay hadn't realized she'd taken a few steps closer to him. "You'd go out with me?!" he gasped.

"Are you asking, or just asking to find out if you should ask?" she inquired with a teasing grin.

Feeling like a callow school boy, a feeling Clayton Webb was unused to and didn't like one little bit, he tried to pull off his cockiest grin, "I'm asking…" then after the briefest pause added, "Will you go out with me, Shane?"

"Yes, Tony, I will, but it would have to be tomorrow night, I already have plans for tonight."

"With the Count?" he asked as he thought about how much he hated to hear her calling him Tony instead of Clay. It had never bothered him before, being undercover and responding to a different name. Even when he'd romanced women it had never given him pause if they called out his current cover name in a moment of pleasure. But then he'd never really been in love before. Not like this anyway! He hadn't even been on one date with Shane yet and he was already thinking about introducing her to Mother!''

"Yes, with Giraldo. He asked me last night and it would be rude to break the date now."

Mentally shaking off his stray thoughts, Clay told her, "Tomorrow night would be fine." It wouldn't do to let his feelings of jealousy show. "Where would you like to go?"

"There is a little café on the boulevard that serves an international menu. I do miss American food from time to time," she suggested.

Knowing she was probably picking the inexpensive café because of his shop assistant budget, he fought the urge to tell her that he could afford to take her to the most exclusive place in town, just as the Count could! "That sounds fine. I'll pick you up at five."

"It's really not far," she offered. "We could walk."

Now he was a bit miffed, so much so in fact, that he couldn't help but let it show, "I _will_ pick you up, Shane!" he insisted.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quickly backing down because she saw she'd injured his pride, Shane assured him, "I'll be ready then!"

With a nod on his part the conversation ended there. It was time for the bakery to open and the morning rush of customers to start. Both Tony and Shane were kept on their toes between keeping the ovens loaded with new trays and putting the finished goodies out front to be sold. They usually had a short lull between the last of the late morning stragglers and the first of the early lunch crowd and this was when they ate their own midday meal.

Today, however, that lull didn't happen. So instead of their usual time together, Mama Bianchi, the bakery owner, asked if they would take their lunches in shifts.

Reluctant to give up what little time he had alone with her during the day, Clay nonetheless agreed because the elderly woman couldn't manage on her own.

They passed in the kitchen with ironic smiles as Shane came back on duty after eating and Clay headed to the tiny alcove off the kitchen that they used as a break room.

Late that afternoon, just before closing time, two more things happened confirming Clay's feeling that it was going to be an eventful day. Not that having Shane agree to go out with him wasn't enough of an event in itself, but something had told him that wasn't all his 'feeling' had in store.

Mama Bianchi's son was a low life nere-do-well that wanted nothing to do with the bakery except for the money it provided him to live the life he was convinced he deserved. Papa Bianchi had been dead for many years now and unfortunately Luigi was all the family she had left in the world. Her employee's had found out that her son had been in and out of prison more than once and he would only come around the shop when one of his get-rich-quick schemes had failed and he needed cash from his mother.

That afternoon Luigi had come in, looked around, and then joined a man sitting alone at the back of the shop. Clay had been behind the counter at the time working at the register. He made note of the men when he saw them exchanging two envelopes.

Knowing that Mama Bianchi would most likely be able to give him the where-abouts of her son, Webb deduced that he needed to follow the man Luigi was meeting. Quickly explaining to his employer that he wasn't feeling well, Clay was ready to follow the second man as soon as he left.

But clearly the day wasn't over in offering its surprises. As the man he was going to follow got up to leave, the door opened and in breezed someone who could blow his cover sky high!

Francesca Paretti, daughter of his nemesis, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, The Judge Advocate General, walked into the bakery, looked right into his startled eyes and recognized him!

Thinking quickly as his mark was making his way out of the shop, Clay jammed his hands onto his hips and getting up in Francesca's face, shouted, "You tell me, 'Tony, get out of town! I never want to see you again!' and when I do then you show up here?! What kind of game are you playing, Marcella?!"

Francesca was an intelligent young woman who was not innocent in the ways of the world. She remembered Clayton Webb from when her Papa introduced them after she'd had to kill her ex-lover to save her father's life. Him giving her this false name and yelling about a love affair that never happened told her he must be there under cover. Papa had told her that Mr. Webb was a spy. She decided to play along.

Waving her hands in his face she shouted back, "Maybe I just came in here to buy something! Maybe I didn't know you had moved here! Maybe I didn't even know you worked here! Maybe my entire world doesn't revolve around where you are in this world! And maybe, just maybe, I am free to come and go as I please where ever I like!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clay was stunned that she had so easily fallen in with the story he'd made up on the spot, but couldn't stay to play out any more as the man he was supposed to be following was getting away! Remembering the he'd used the 'sick' excuse to leave, he put his hand to his mouth and with a groan, ran out of the bakery.

The customer's surprised look as 'Tony' ran out, brought Mama Bianchi to her side, "Oh my dear, it wasn't you that made him sick! He had told me he wasn't feeling well before you came in. I take it that you two young people parted on less than friendly terms?"

Having no idea how Mr. Webb wanted this to go she decided to play the sympathy card with the sweet elderly lady. "I loved him, I really did! I wanted to marry him! But he only wanted to fool around…"

"Oh dear! Men can be such cads, even though Tony seemed like such a good boy since he's been working here."

Neither one of the women realized that Shane, who was within earshot of the conversation, had a personal stake in what was being said.

"Why don't you let me get you a nice cup of coffee and a pastry and if you like we could sit and talk about what happened?" Mama Bianchi offered.

Not wanting to get in any deeper than she already was in a situation she knew nothing about, Francesca gently declined the generous offer. She explained that she'd come in for one of the bakeries fabulous tiramisu cakes. Some one very special to her was having a birthday and she wanted to surprise them with this favorite treat.

"Is this special someone a man?" Mama Bianchi asked as she took one of the cakes from the shelf and carefully boxed it up.

Francesca acknowledged that it was and Mama Bianchi beamed her a smile. "I am glad that you have moved on then my dear! It isn't good to linger over the past."

Paying for the cake in cash, since she couldn't use a check or her credit cards without giving away her real name and blowing Mr. Webb's story, she left the shop without telling the elderly lady that the cake was for her father.

Clay followed the man down the street wondering all the while what was going on back at the bakery. AJ Chegwidden's daughter had fallen in with his spur of the moment story well enough, but what was happening now? His mind was torn between what he was doing and wondering how much of the 'fight' Shane had heard? He would need to come up with some explanations if she had seen the event.

Luckily out on the street following the man wasn't dangerous, all he had to do was be careful he wasn't spotted. Because he was so concerned about what might be happening back at the bakery, he almost missed seeing his target enter a cheap motel. This was when a pursuit got more dangerous. Out in the open on a public street it was much easier to go unnoticed. However, following someone inside a building to see where they were going was much more difficult. Putting aside his other thoughts, Clay entered the motel.

Francesca entered her apartment just in time to hear the shower shut off. She quickly hid the cake in the kitchen and finished setting the table for dinner. She planned to take him to a Shakespeare play after they ate. He loved the playwright and she had gotten the tickets as a surprise for him. It wasn't often that she had the chance to visit with her father and since she had persuaded him to come and celebrate his birthday with her this year, she wanted it to be special.

He emerged from the guest room dressed in the new charcoal gray suit she'd given him as his gift. He looked very handsome and she didn't hesitate to tell him so. "Papa, you will turn every head tonight and no one will even notice that I am with you!" She had told him they were going somewhere special after dinner, but had given him no more details than that.

Grinning at his daughter AJ teased, "So you think the men will be looking at me too? If so I will have to change out of this suit!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh Papa! I was only trying to say how sexy you look tonight…"

"And I was telling you I don't want to appear 'sexy' to the men," AJ teased back.

Rolling her eyes at his silliness she told him to sit down while she brought the food to the table. However, AJ was a man of action and not used to being waited on, he followed his daughter into the kitchen to help and saw the bright blue box from Mama Bainchi's bakery on the counter.

The first indication that AJ wasn't still in the other room was when he asked "Could that be one of Mama Bainchi's famous tiramisu cakes?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the shock of him being there, Francesca spun around and scolded, "Papa! You've ruined the surprise! I got that for your desert! I remembered you saying it was the only thing you missed about being stationed in Italy."

"That's not true! I miss you Francesca!" he vowed.

"Ah! But I wasn't here yet when you were stationed here! Mother said I was conceived here but born in the United States. So you see, there are no hurt feelings on my part that the cake was number one on your list. However, it does make me feel bad for Mother that she ranks somewhere behind the cake!"

Giving her a chiding glance, AJ replied, "You know that your mother and I had our problems, but it has nothing to do with my love for you."

"I know Papa, and I am ever so glad that we have reconnected like this! Now will you please go in the other room and let me serve you your birthday dinner?! If you are very good, I will tell you the surprising thing that happened while I was at the bakery."

Once inside the motel, his mark headed right for the stairs and Clay was glad to note the 'out of order' sign on the elevator. Following someone into an elevator and getting off on the same floor wasn't a good way to keep from being noticed.

Clay carefully tailed the guy to the third floor and then stealthily peeked out of the door to make sure he hadn't been made before turning the corner in the hallway to see where his mark was going. The guy entered the fourth door on the left and gave no indication of leaving anytime soon.

Listening at the door, Clay heard nothing for several minutes and then a shower was turned on. Giving the guy another minute or so to get settled in the shower, he used his handy dandy spy tool to open the door. Putting the credit card back in his wallet, he quietly snuck into the room.

The envelope wasn't hard to find, it was laying on the dresser, right next to the room key, some loose change, and the man's wallet. Hesitating only a moment as his hand hovered between the envelope and wallet, Clay made his decision and quickly opened the envelope. Inside was a single piece of paper with an address and a time on it. It seemed that Mama Bianchi's son was only setting up a meeting rather than actually passing information along directly. Carefully putting the envelope back down exactly as it had been, Clay reached for the wallet.

Clay would take the information he found on the man's driver's license back to his rented apartment and run a search on him.

AJ grinned at his beautiful daughter and attempted to tease the information out of her. "Well, it would be surprising if you went somewhere and a man didn't try to hit on you…Is that it? No one at the bakery tried to hit on you?"

With a light laugh Francesca replied, "Actually I was scolded for following an ex-lover…well I assume we had been lovers…"

"Wait a minute!" AJ interrupted. "Are you saying you don't remember if the two of you were lovers or not?!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No…" she drew out her enjoyment of her father's confusion as long as she could. "I'm saying that in the story he made up on the spot, I could only guess that we were supposed to have been lovers."

"Some complete stranger was making up stories of the two of you being involved?!" AJ was now becoming concerned.

"Well, I wouldn't call Mr. Webb a complete stranger. We did meet that one time, but things certainly never went as far as he was implying today!"

"WEBB?!"

"It was him although that wasn't the name he was going by. He referred to himself as Tony. Oh, and he called me by mother's name. Do you think he was trying to say that I'm looking old?!" she wondered.

"Of course you don't look old, although I wouldn't let your mother know that's how you think she looks. However, if Webb was going to all that trouble to not use real names he must be here undercover. I don't suppose he gave you any indication of what it was all about?"

"Not a word, Papa. Do you think it could be something serious?"

"There's only one way to find out! I have his number and will call him," AJ stated as he got up from the table and pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh Papa! Couldn't that wait until after dinner?! I made all your favorites and they will get cold if we don't eat now."

Looking at his daughter's expectant face he knew he couldn't disappoint her. There had been so many years when he hadn't been there for her that there was nothing he wouldn't do to make it up to her now. "Yes, it can wait," he told her, snapping the phone closed and returning to the table.

The dinner was as special as he had expected. Francesca was a wonderful cook, something she hadn't gotten from her mother. The cake was just as good as he remembered from his younger days. He even had a second piece promising himself that he would add an extra run to his schedule to make up for it.

As he placed the last bite in his mouth Francesca smiled at him indulgently and said, "Why don't you make your call now while I clean up the dishes?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he inquired even as he was reaching for his phone.

Knowing that whatever he found out would most likely put an end to her plans for the play, she still replied, "Not at all Papa, just tell 'Tony' that 'Marcella' was only at the shop to buy you a birthday cake."

"I'll make sure he knows," AJ told her with a roll of his eyes.

Webb had just learned everything the Agency had on Kirill Tarasov and closed his laptop when his cell phone rang. Answering it, he wasn't all that surprised to hear Admiral Chegwidden's voice on the line. After seeing Francesca Paretti in the bakery today he had expected that she would call her father about the meeting.

"Hello, AJ. What can I do for you this evening?" Clay asked with a sardonic twist in his tone.

"You don't sound surprised to hear from me, Webb. Could that have something to do with my daughter?"

"I figured she would call you, after our run in today."

"She didn't have to call me. I'm here in Italy."

Clay tried to suppress his instinctive response to that news. Even though Chegwidden was older than he was, his hearing was still excellent. So the 'shit' he'd tried to keep under his breath was heard on the other end of the line. Clay knew from past experience how Chegwidden managed to involve himself in things. Rubbing the nose that the elder man had broken in Russia, he was aware that it wasn't always to his benefit. However, as today, when he'd had to choose which man to follow, it proved that it was sometimes good to have a second person you could rely on.

Trying to throw AJ's focus off, Clay said, "If you called to find out how involved your daughter and I are, I have to wonder why she wouldn't tell you."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It wasn't hard to piece together that the cockamamie story you made up on the fly was to protect your cover. I just want to be sure that none of the flack will come back to harm Francesca," AJ told Clay.

"There's no reason it should. I just needed to make sure my cover wasn't blown."

From the tense tone in Webb's voice, AJ knew that he wasn't getting the whole story. Testing his theory, he asked, "So there was a danger while she was in there today?"

Wondering how in the hell Chegwidden knew that, Clay tried to bluff is way through, "Nah, I just didn't want anyone there to know I was working under an assumed name."

"Working?! You're actually posing as a laborer?" AJ asked, having a hard time concealing the laughter in his voice at that thought.

"We have reason to believe that the bakery is the exchange place for the information flow. So I'm posted there to watch for the exchanges to take place."

"And one was going down while Francesca was in there today?! That's why you reacted the way you did!"

"Actually, one had just taken place. In fact, the only one I've seen to date, and I was about to follow one of the men when she walked in. The story I came up with was the first thing that popped into my head. You can apologize to her for me if I embarrassed her in any way," Clay offered.

"I'll tell her what you said, however rather than embarrassed I think she sort of got a kick out of it. However, that doesn't mean I want her involved in any of your nonsense! What did you find out when you tailed the guy, and do you know where the other one went?"

"On, I can't say for sure where he went, but he's the bakery owner's son so I made my choice of which to follow figuring she could tell me where her son lives."

"Why don't you have back up on this, Webb?"

"Because I'm the one that uncovered the leak and the concern is that someone at the Agency could very well be involved considering the level of the information being passed. I'm working alone because we aren't sure at this point who can be trusted."

"How do your bosses know you can be trusted?" AJ taunted.

"Well considering that I was the one that brought the info to them, they are going on the fact that I didn't have to…" Clay snipped.

"Could have just been a ruse on your part to throw them off the scent…But be that as it may, did you get anything today when you followed the other guy?"

"Just a name, a meeting time, and place."

"Do you have any idea how many people will be at this meeting?"

"No, none," Clay replied.

"When is the meeting taking place?"

"The day after tomorrow. Why?" Clay asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to be in town the rest of the week and it sounds like you could use some back up that you can trust."

"What makes you think I trust you?!" he taunted with a cocky attitude.

"Well, you know I'm not selling Agency secrets, and how many other choices do you have?"

"And what will your daughter think of you spending your vacation time helping me?"

"Francesca understands when I have a job to do," AJ answered.

"Yes, but this isn't your job!" Clay protested.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, you go in there alone and get your head blown off and I will be sure to tell your mother what a fool you were, at your funeral."

"Hey! I didn't say I wouldn't accept your help…just that your daughter might not like it."

"Tell me where and when to meet you. Francesca and I are just about to leave for the theatre," AJ instructed, and after getting the information from Webb, hung up to tell his daughter that he was ready to go.

"So you are going to help Mr. Webb with his undercover work, Papa?" she questioned.

"It would seem so. He had a meeting to cover in two days and could use some back up."

"Wouldn't three pairs of eyes be better than two then?"

AJ looked at the interested look on her face and firmly assured her, "No! Absolutely not!"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"But Papa, you know I can handle myself! After all I was the one that…stopped Luscino from killing you."

"And I never want you in that kind of situation again!" he insisted.

"But it was exhilarating!" it was clear that now Francesca was pushing more to tease AJ than with any great desire to be involved.

Giving her a knowing glance he decided that it was time to change the subject, "Isn't it time we were leaving for the theatre?"

"Yes, it is, in fact if we don't hurry we'll be late for the curtain."

"The way you drive, my dear, I am sure that won't be a problem! You never did say what we were going to see?"

Sticking her tongue out at him for the driving comment, she told him, "And for that remark you can wait until we get there to find out!"

With a chuckle he put her wrap over her shoulders and they headed to the car.

Even though his Italian was still a little rusty AJ was able to enjoy the performance of Shakespeare's "As You Like It". Father and daughter then returned home for another slice of tiramisu cake and coffee before bed. AJ silently promised himself another run!

As soon as Clay got to the bakery the next morning, he knew that Shane had to have heard some of what happened between himself and Francesca the day before. Possibly something had happened after his departure that caused the coolness he felt from her. "Shane, is there something wrong?" he asked hoping the open endedness of the question would give him a clue to the problem.

"The woman that came in here yesterday told Mama B that she wanted to marry you, but that you only wanted a good time. I'm not looking to be anyone's 'good time'!"

Clay looked stunned for a moment wondering what else had been said after he'd left, but right then he needed to address Shane's concern. Lying was a part of his life at this point, he'd been a spook for so long and even though he hated deceiving her nothing was ingrained in a field agent's brain more than how vital it was not to break cover! So he lied. "That all happened when I was also dealing with my parents deaths and the loss of their business. Everything in my life was falling apart. I just couldn't give her what she wanted at that time, but it all seems a lifetime ago now. I am looking for that one person that I could spend the rest of my life with Shane, and I would never treat you as a 'good time'. I respect you too much for that."

He could see her considering his words before she replied, and after a long pause she said, "Alright, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but the first time I think you're playing fast and loose with me, I'll kick you to the curb!"

"I promise no 'fast and loose' Ma'am!" he promised, holding up his hand as if making a vow.

More might have been said, but Mama B toddled into the kitchen asking what the hold up was on the next tray of pastries that were already supposed to be up front. Clay sheepishly grinned at her and shamelessly blamed Shane for being so pretty today that she'd distracted him!

Shane threw his retreating back an outraged glare all the while secretly delighted he thought that about her. Mama B sighed about young people.

Luigi Bianchi showed up at the bakery at lunch time and ordered a large meal which Clay knew he had no intention of paying for. But he didn't bother his mother for money, Clay guessed it was because of the payday he had yesterday for passing along the time and place of the upcoming meeting.

After Luigi left, without paying, Clay questioned Mama B about him, "Is Luigi in town for a while visiting you, Mama?"

"I'm afraid he no come just to visit his Mama any more these days. Is always another reason, sometimes money, sometimes wanting me to sell the bakery. This time though he have a GREAT scheme! Going to make boat loads of money he says. Two days he says. I no believe him, but that is what he says," she sighed dramatically and shuffled out of the kitchen.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It sounded to Clay like Luigi might not have been satisfied with yesterday's payday and he might be planning some kind of double deal or double cross at the upcoming meeting. If something like that was in the wind, Clay reluctantly admitted, at least to himself, that he might need Chegwidden's help for more than just watching the number of people involved.

But that was tomorrow. Tonight he had his first date with Shane and he was determined to make it special. He got off work after reminding Shane what time he would pick her up and then hurried home to shower, shave, and change into the best clothes Tony Campanili could afford.

Clay purchased a pretty bouquet of flowers from the street vendor near his apartment and was back in front of his building just as the cab he ordered pulled up in front of his building. He got in and gave the driver Shane's address all the while praying the evening would go well.

Shane wanted to scold 'Tony' for spending money she was sure he couldn't afford on the cab she saw at the curb and the flowers he was holding in his hand; but then she remembered the hurt look on his face when they had talked about where to go on their date and thought better of it.

She took the flowers he offered as he told her how beautiful she looked. Shane had known she was beautiful from a very early age, but also had a very level head on her shoulders. Knowing her looks were something she got from her family and that she had no control over them, she had learned not to have her head turned by such complements. That wasn't to say that she didn't always try and look her best, or wear her hair down like tonight, because she knew that Tony liked it that way. "Thank you, Tony. Will you come in while I put them in water?" she asked with a smile.

Clay wasn't surprised that her apartment was nicer than his, but still it was a far cry from what the Count or Webb money could have afforded. When she came back in the room with the flowers in a simple glass vase he acknowledged that was all the bouquet deserved. He wished he could shower her with hot house blooms in crystal vases! Before he could be tempted to do something stupid, he asked "Are you ready to go?"

Remembering the cab out front with the meter running, Shane grabbed her purse and almost raced out the door as she exclaimed, "Yes of course!"

They chose a table near the wall of the building. While tourists might find the traffic and passers-by charming the natives were used to it and no longer found it quaint. Clay at least wanted privacy and the brick wall on one side of them afforded them as much as they would get at the outdoor café.

After the waiter had taken their order and brought bread sticks along with the bottle of house wine Clay requested over Shane's protests, they were finally alone.

"I know so little about you, Shane. Please tell me more?"

With a light laugh she answered, "There isn't a lot to tell. What kinds of things do you want to know?"

"Oh, likes, dislikes, things you enjoy in your spare time?" he grilled with a grin.

"Oh! The important stuff!" she teased.

"I could have started with more important questions, but I didn't want to scare you off," he retorted.

"Oh? Like what?" she was intrigued now.

"Well…like do you want kids? How many if so? What are your views on marriage?"

"Wow! Okay, lets see…likes: summer vs. winter, convertibles vs. hard tops, house vs. apartment, roses of any color, but peach are my all time favorite, and chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate! Dislikes: Dishonest people. Stupid people; not the mentally challenged, but ones who should know better and do stupid things anyway. Peas and celery, and fake cheese. Spare time things: reading a good book on a rainy afternoon; horse back riding and long hot bubble baths. I love kids, and want at least one of each. It may sound weird but I want an even amount of them, two, four, six. With the odd amounts there's a middle child and every middle child I've ever known has been a sad discontent person. As for marriage, I plan to wait until I find the one guy that I want to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life!"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clay sat there dazed at the amount of information she'd shared in such a short space of time. He was amazed and thrilled to discover how well she knew herself and how open she's been about it. The only qualm he had about her list was that at the top of her dislikes was dishonest people and what was he but a life of lies and cover-ups?!

He came back to the moment when he heard her say, "So what about you? Do I get the same low down?"

Now Clay was faced with a real quandary. She had been so open and honest with her answers that he wanted to do the same thing, but how much could he do that and stay within the bounds of his cover story? All he could do was try. "Let's see, as far as likes, I enjoy the spring for the flowers, and fall for the colors. Any top car as long as it's sporty and red. House also, and a view would be nice. Favorite desert would be raspberries and cream, but I could live with a drizzle of chocolate over them. And of course I can't forget to put you on the list! Dislikes: disloyal people, coconut, green peppers and yeah fake cheese is pretty bad too. I would also have to put the Count on that list because he probably knows you better than I do. In what little spare time I get, I like horseback riding as well and to dance. I'm not so sure about bubble baths, but love a great hot tub. As for marriage and children, I want both and don't care how many, but would like a son to carry on the family name."

"Well I like to dance too, maybe we could find a place to do so after dinner, and as for Giraldo, the only reason he knows me better is because I've known him longer. I should also add you to my 'like list', Tony, and would like to get to know you even better."

He smiled at her and answered, "Then I'm all for ending dinner early so I can hold you in my arms…" When he saw the knowing smirk on her face he quickly added, "On the dance floor of course!"

"Of course!" she replied with a raised eyebrow, and then added teasingly, "But what about desert? You know about my love of chocolate."

"We could always get desert after dancing," he offered.

"But if we have it now, we could be working the calories off on the dance floor."

He chuckled and told her, "You really don't look like you need to worry about a few extra calories."

"Oh, but you haven't seen how much chocolate I can put away! I'm not ashamed to admit that I have to work out to keep looking like this."

"Okay, desert first," he told her with a grin. "But how do you manage to keep this love of chocolate under control working at the bakery?"

"Who says I do? That's why I walk everywhere I can and go jogging every weekend," she revealed with a sigh.

"Maybe we could jog together some time? I can always use a little extra exercise too."

Tilting her head to one side she smiled and replied, "I'll think about it. We'll have to see how you do on the dance floor tonight. What if you can't keep up with me?"

"Hey! I'm a great dancer! My mother and I even enter contests togeth…" then remembering that his 'mother' was supposed to be dead, he quickly corrected himself, "Well, we used to."

"I'm sorry Tony! It sounds like you were very close to your parents."

Unable to tell her that his closeness to his mother was in part because he'd grown up without a father, he simply said, "Thank you Shane. Now what did you want for desert? If I remember right there were a few different chocolate items on the menu."

With a sigh she admitted, "I know! And I have tried them all. But I can never decided if I like the French or American better."

"French or American?" he questioned and then the light dawned…"Right! International Café! Well what are they?"

"The triple decadence of the white/milk/dark chocolate crème brule, and the double chocolate hot fudge brownie ala mode," she announced in a reverent tone.

"They do both sound delightful. Why don't we order one of each and share them?"

"Why didn't _I_ think of that!? It's a great idea! I love you Tony!"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shane's declaration hurt him on two different levels. One, which it was over something like a desert decision and not for real, and the other, that she had called him 'Tony'. When he heard those words from her, he wanted it to be for real and with his real name. But for now he would take what he could get.

Calling the waiter over, he placed the order and then poured another glass of wine for them while they waited.

When the deserts arrived, both dug into the one in front of them. Clay had tasted crème brule` many times before and he had to admit that for an inexpensive sidewalk café, this was done amazingly well. Across the table however, Shane was sighing in delight. With a teasing smile, Clay held out a spoon full of the crème brule` to her and asked, "Will you make the same sound over this one?"

Instead of taking the spoon out of his hand to feed herself as he had expected her to do, Shane leaned forward and took it into her mouth while Clay still held the spoon. She did sigh just as she had when she tasted the brownie.

He smiled at her enthusiasm and asked, "Do I get a taste of yours?"

She loaded up her fork with ice cream, brownie, and sauce, then held it out to him. When he reached to take the fork from her hand she pulled it back with a shake of her head. Then, she moved it in front of his face, wiggling it back and forth near his mouth.

Clay managed to capture the moving target just before the hot fudge dripped onto the table cloth. As he did, their eyes met and the act of eating from her fork suddenly became a sensual event. Gazes locked for several heartbeats, one of those moments that seemed to last forever, but probably was truthfully only a few seconds. However, both of them came out of it surprised at the intensity of what had just happened.

To test her reactions and see if the moment would happen again Clay offered her another spoonful from the crème brule`.

Shane hesitated just a moment before moving forward. She had been attracted to Tony from the first time they had met over a week ago, but he hadn't seemed interested at first. Giraldo was an old family friend and even though she had wanted a break from her parents controlling influence, she had discovered a life using a false identity could be very lonely. When Giraldo had driven by her on one of her weekend jogs and recognized her, she had been afraid that he would tell her parents where she was.

He had taken her out to dinner that night and listened to her story. At the end of it, he promised not to mention to her family that he had seen her. Shane found that it was nice to have a friend to do things with. She had even told him about her attraction to Tony and all Giraldo had said was to be careful.

Giraldo knew that her family would never approve of the poor shop assistant, but also knew that the more he said against Tony, the more Shane would rebel.

Staring into Tony's eyes Shane coyly licked the treat off the spoon rather than taking it all into her mouth at once.

Watching her erotic actions Clay found it nearly impossible to keep from reacting. He was very glad that there was a long tablecloth to cover his lap.

Seeing the dazed look on Tony's face Shane decided to tempt him a bit further. She slipped off one shoe and ran her toes up his leg.

Clay nearly jumped out of his seat and he demanded, "God what are you trying to do to me, woman?!"

Her smile disappeared as she considered her answer before saying, "I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't tease you like that. I really do like you and don't want to play games with you. Will you forgive me?"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hoping to lighten her suddenly serious mood, Clay teased lightly, "I might, if you give me another bite of the brownie, and promise we are still on for dancing when we're finished."

To show that she really meant what she said, as well as that he was even more important than her love of chocolate, Shane pushed the whole plate towards him. With a smile he divided both desserts, transferred one half of each to the other person's plate and returned one share to her.

As if by agreement, they finished in silence, sharing only smiles as they ate.

They walked along the plaza after Clay paid the bill until they came across a bistro that had a live band playing. Soft jazz wasn't his favorite music to dance to, he really preferred traditional ballroom music, but sometimes you had to accept what was available and at least he could still hold Shane in his arms to this, rather that gyrating in front of each other.

Two hours later, having only taken the same ten minute break that the band did, they both admitted to being tired and ready to leave.

When the cab pulled up in front of her apartment Clay was about to ask the driver to wait for him while he walked her to the door, but Shane put a hand on his arm and said, "I usually don't do this, in fact, its not like me at all, but I'd really like it if you would come in…"

Clay looked at her inquiringly, unsure of exactly what she meant. Was she asking him in for a more private good night, or long enough for coffee, or did she had much more than either of those in mind?

"What I mean is, you won't need the cab…unless you don't want to stay," she clarified.

With a tender smile and a gentle hand on her cheek, he nodded, then paid and dismissed the driver. As they got to her door, Shane handed him the key and Clay gladly unlocked it to let both of them inside.

Shane put her keys in her purse after Clay returned them and laid it on the hall table. Once that routine was done, she suddenly seemed to be attacked by nerves. She fluttered around the living room not quite sure what to do.

Capturing her gaze with his Clay said, "Shane, I don't have to stay if you are unsure about this. I won't think badly if you've changed your mind."

"Oh no! It's not that! It's just that this is so unlike me that I wasn't sure if I should offer you coffee, or a drink, or just take you right to the bedroom..."

He had to wonder if that meant she'd never invited the Count in, but then thought maybe he took her to a hotel or back to his place. He could certainly afford the first and his place was surely much more luxurious than her apartment. Maybe the 'oh-so-refined' Count couldn't be bothered to be seen in such lowly surroundings. However, that wasn't what mattered right then. What mattered was that she had asked him in and he needed to try and put her at ease about her decision.

Closing the short distance between them he cupped her face in his hands. "Shane there is no right or wrong thing to do, I'm happy just being here with you. That being said, I don't need anything to drink, but I would like to kiss you."

"Oh Tony!" she sighed and melted into his arms.

He was happy that she was now at ease, but wished she hadn't used the name he was coming to hate hearing on her lips.

Their kiss slowly built in passion until when it broke both of them were short of breath. He smiled tenderly at her and softly suggested, "Now maybe you could show us to the bedroom?"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Taking his hand, she wordlessly did just that. It wasn't a very fancy room with its beige walls and taupe curtains. It lacked a lot of the personal touches that would give a hint of her personality. Clearly she hadn't done much to the rented space. The only part of the room that differed was the bed itself. Here Shane had let herself shine. The scarlet comforter shouted boldly to the blah room and the dozen or so pillows in shades of saffron, turmeric, and crimson should have clashed badly, but in an odd way they blended together to give the appearance of a sensuous bonfire.

He felt right at home because although only his mother knew it, his favorite color was red.

Shane had moved to the bed and was removing the pillows as he looked around. Seeing this, Clay quickly moved to help her. Once the comforter was also off the bed they shared a few more kisses before she reached up to slide the only suit coat that 'Tony' owned from his shoulders.

Clay returned that gesture by reaching around behind her and unzipping her dress. They continued to take turns helping the other until they faced each other naked.

As they moved together towards the bed, Clay asked, "Shane, do I need to use protection?"

Smiling at his thoughtfulness in not just assuming that the total responsibility was hers, she told him, "No, but thank you for thinking of it. I have that covered."

He returned her smile and followed her into bed.

They made love several times during the night and if Clay hadn't known she was the woman for him before then, that would have convinced him. Not the amount of sex they had but the eagerness she displayed each time he wanted to go again and the creativeness both of them had for different positions and the desire to explore their partner's body.

The next morning they woke in each others arms with a smile and then came the frantic scramble out of bed when they realized what time it was.

Shane would have enough time because it was her alarm that had gone off. But Clay needed to get back to his apartment for a change of clothes at the very least.

With a brief, but passionate kiss, he hurried out the door leaving her to head to the shower with a smile on her face. As he had run out she called after him that she would cover with Mama B for him if he wanted to take a shower as well.

Glancing at the cheap watch his cover demanded he decided he would have time for a fast shower if he passed on washing his thick wavy hair.

He arrived at the bakery only three minutes late. Shane looked up from the kneading she was doing when he rushed in and told him with a smile that Mama B had called to say her alarm hadn't gone off and she was terribly sorry but she would be fifteen minutes late.

A few minutes later Mama B bustled in offering repeated apologies. Shane and Clay tried their best to hide their amusement when they heard her story. "I have had that alarm clock for forty-three and a half years and just don't understand why it would choose to suddenly stop working!" she declared.

"Not many things last that long Mama B! At least you got your money's worth out of it," Clay sympathized.

"Oh, I didn't pay anything for it, my dear boy! It was a wedding gift when Luigi's father and I were married. Maybe I should write to the company and see if it had one of those 'life-time' guarantees that you hear about!" She walked to the front of the shop muttering to herself about what the letter should say, while her two employees with their laughter behind their hands.

The day seemed to fly by with Clay and Shane taking every chance they could to share a quick kiss or at the very least, a heated glance while Mama B's back was turned.

Over their lunch break, Clay suggested that they have dinner together, but added that it would have to be just dinner for him. When she inquired why that was, he explained that a friend of his was visiting from out of town and he had promised to have a drink with him. This wasn't a complete lie, because he and Chegwidden would probably go through a pot of coffee or more as they planned for the meeting that night.

Shane accepted his explication without protest and commented with a smile that there would always be tomorrow night. Clay smiled and agreed.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Although his mind was churning with thoughts about the clandestine meeting later that night, he still managed to focus enough of his attention on Shane during dinner that she didn't suspect something major was brewing.

Clay walked her back to her apartment and kissed her good night at her door before leaving to meet Chegwidden. As he grabbed a cab, his thought dwelt briefly on tomorrow night. Shane had offered to cook for him at her place and if all went well tonight with the meeting, maybe he would no longer need to remain under cover!

He could tell her the truth! Confess that he was in love with her and if she felt the same way then they could go back to the States together! Clay wasn't quite sure how his mother would react to this however. She had been glad when he and Sarah Mackenzie had broken up because she admitted at the time she'd thought Sarah was too strong for him. Porter's opinion was that he needed a strong woman at his side who could withstand the rigors of loving a man with his job. Sarah, she'd told him wasn't the supportive type. She was much more likely to be out there facing danger herself.

So, with that in mind, Clay thought that maybe she would approve of Shane after all!

Chegwidden was waiting outside of Clay's rented apartment when he got home. He looked up from his watch as Clay came down the hall.

"Don't give me that look! You're early!"

"It's only one minute till," AJ taunted.

"And you've probably been here five," Clay growled.

"Ten," AJ stated.

Rolling his eyes, Clay unlocked the door and let them both inside. Putting on a pot of coffee he told AJ, "I went by the building after work and got the layout." As the coffee brewed he drew out the warehouse and parking lot next to it.

"So there are three entry/exit points. We'll have trouble watching from the outside," AJ surmised.

"Doesn't matter, if we don't get close enough to hear what is said, and find out who the leak is, this will be a wasted trip."

"Then we'll need to be there before the meet to find good cover spots."

"My thoughts too," Clay told him.

They left the apartment in plenty of time to get to the site before the principles would arrive. Choosing the best place they could find, Clay and AJ settled down to wait for the appointed hour. They had found reasonably good cover behind some crates in the warehouse and remained close enough to each other that they could talk quietly until AJ held up his hand to indicate silence. He had heard something. It looked like the time was upon them.

Looking down at his watch, that he kept carefully shielded with his body because when a button was pushed the face lit up so it could be seen even in total darkness, AJ saw that Kirill Tarasov and the three men with him were thirty minutes early.

Tarasov moved to the small open space in the center of the room and after a quick look around pointed to two different places he wanted one of his men stationed at. It looked like he was setting up a crossfire situation. Only the man carrying the silver metal briefcase remained at his side. Both men turned their backs on the spot where AJ and Clay were concealed to face the door to watch and wait.

AJ's hyper alert senses were what allowed him to pick up the scent of 'outdoors' just as he had when Tarasov and his men and come in. Since the door they were watching hadn't opened, AJ quickly scanned the area for where it could be coming from. On the second floor balcony, almost directly above where one of Tarasov's men was hidden, he spotted a shadowy figure climbing in through a window.

Gesturing to direct Clay's attention to what was going on, AJ got a nod of acknowledgement.

Five minutes later the door opened and a man came in that made Clay start in surprise.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AJ threw him a warming glance that went unnoticed because Clay's attention was still on John Douglas, a mid-level office agent that had been deemed too timid for field work. He had however, proved to be a good clerical worker, able to do background research, and analysis. Douglas had been slowly working his way up the office ranks with a steady if uninspiring speed.

The man who had strode through the door however appeared neither timid or steady. He had a swagger and deadly attitude that made him nearly unrecognizable except that Clay had helped to train him.

He approached Tarasov and demanded to see the money. Tarasov in turn insisted on seeing what he was purchasing.

Douglas reached inside the leather jacket he was wearing and Tarasov's body guard immediately brought the gun in his hand up to point it at the agent's head. Raising his other hand to pacify the body guard, Douglas said, "Hey man, cool it! I'm just getting the merchandise out." As he finished speaking his hand reappeared with an envelope in it. He waved it back and forth demanding, "Now, let's see the cash!"

Tarasov nodded at his guard to open the case. He holstered his gun to do so and once Douglas had seen that the money was indeed there, he was in the process of handing over the envelope when a noise from the balcony above distracted everyone.

At that point, several things happened at once:

The hidden gunman on the other side of the room from the balcony was quick to respond. He popped his head up just high enough to get a sight on the area and opened fire.

Douglas exclaimed in surprise and dived for cover, scrambling for something in his pocket.

The guard who had put his gun away, redrew it as he stepped in front of Tarasov and started firing in the direction of the noise as well.

Tarasov crouched down behind his body guard and drew a gun. He didn't open fire however, presumably waiting until he had a clear target.

The other hidden guard had located a set of stairs leading up to the balcony and was on his way to check out what had caused the noise.

AJ had also drawn a weapon. Clay had provided it for him back at the apartment. He was assessing the situation and watching for anyone trying to get out of the building.

Clay too had his gun in his hand, and called out to AJ above the gunfire, "I'm not letting Douglas get away!" as he broke cover and started towards the agent.

The shadowy figure on the balcony had bumped against something in the dark causing the noise everyone had heard, but when the shooting stared, instead of staying behind the relative safety of the crate he was using as a hiding place, he made a fatal mistake. He tried to get back to the window he had crawled through. He didn't make it.

The force of the bullets hitting his body spun him around and he fell over the railing of the balcony. He never felt the impact with the floor however, because he was dead before the fall started.

As Clay was trying to get to Douglas, he was spotted by his target. However, Douglas had been passed over for field agent for more than just his timidity. The shot he took at Clay's oncoming figure whet wild and hit Tarasov's primary body guard in the neck. Both his gun and the briefcase fell from his hands as he clutched his throat and fell to the floor.

Clay's shot however was right on the mark. He wanted Douglas alive and able to stand trial back in the States so he had placed the shot in Douglas' knee. He wouldn't be able to run, but would live to face the music.

A split second after Clay had started after Douglas, AJ had resignedly followed him. Even knowing how impulsive Clay's action was, he couldn't let him try it alone. He was a step and a half behind Clay when the gunman across from the balcony spotted Clay and shot.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Without hesitation AJ took out the man who had just shot Webb. He also kicked Douglas' gun out of his reach as he bent over to check on Clay. As he carefully rolled him over to assess the damage Clay gasped out, "Get Tarasov!" before passing out.

Not wanting to leave the injured man's side, AJ threw a glace over his shoulder to check on Tarasov's position. The man had grabbed the money case and was reaching for the envelope Douglas had dropped when Clay shot him.

AJ took a diving lung at his back and forced him to the ground. He intended to roll Tarasov over and knock him out, but when he was on his back AJ saw he was already out could. Flipping open his cell phone, he was already calling the Italian version of 911, which was 118, as he moved back to Webb.

His white shirt was turning red as the blood flowed from his wound. AJ didn't like Clay's color, he could tell the spy was going into shock.

Ripping open Clay's shirt AJ cursed under his breath. Even though Webb was unconscious, he didn't want to take the chance of letting the other man know how badly he was hurt. He'd learned long ago that people fought harder to live if they believed that they had a chance. Doing what he could until the ambulance arrived, AJ could only pray Clay was a fighter.

Chaffing at the bit while he fulfilled his responsibility to inform the police of what had taken place, he still tried to get it over with as quickly as possible so he could get to the hospital and check on Webb.

AJ arrived to find that Clay had been whisked into surgery as soon as he'd been brought in. Knowing only that Francesca had said Webb was using the name 'Tony' when the nurse presented him with paperwork to fill out AJ figured his cover as a shop clerk wouldn't matter to a gunshot victim in an old warehouse. So, he filled in Webb's real name and contact info. Then, after being told that Clay would be in surgery for quite some time, he stepped outside to start making calls.

The first was to Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, he wanted to know if she felt comfortable telling Webb's mother what had happened. After asking several questions as to his condition, which AJ really couldn't give much information on, Mac explained that Porter Webb had never really approved of their relationship. She suggested that Harm might be the best one to tell her.

AJ quickly placed the call to Harm, who said that he would go right over to the Webb home. Next he called Francesca to tell her what had happened and explain that he was going to stay at the hospital until Webb was out of surgery. She thanked him for calling and said she would pray for Mr. Webb.

All that was left to do was wait. He found the coffee machine and then took up a place in the waiting room.

After an hour with no word he went to the nurses' station to inquire about Webb's condition. The nurse at the desk called back to see if she could get an update. She started to nod as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. After hanging up she reported to AJ, "They are having problems because of a shortage of blood. There was a large train wreck earlier today, it left us with a sadly depleted supply."

His military ID was in his hand before she was done speaking and he showed her the card that indicated he was a universal donor type. The nurse quickly showed him back to a room and as she left he had to smile at her words. She told him that it was probably the second time that night he had saved Mr. Webb's life. AJ knew that Clay would have expected him to render what aid he could at the scene, but it would certainly irk him to find out they had transfused him with AJ's blood!

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Since he was alone in the surgery waiting room when a very weary doctor walked in, AJ figured he had to have news about Webb. Checking his watch, he saw that it had been over four hours since Clay had been brought in.

"Signor? You are here about Signor Webb?"

"Si," AJ told him and introduced himself.

"Your friend made it through surgery, but there was a lot of damage. The bullet entered his chest and hit a rib, it shattered into several pieces. We were able to remove all but one of the fragments. Our first concern was the one that nicked his heart and then came to rest right next to the artery supplying blood to his heart. It took some time, but we got that one. The one in his lung caused it to collapse; we handled that second. The problem that we weren't able to get to wasn't discovered right away because of all the internal damage. It was perilously close to his spinal column and the swelling made it impossible to remove at this time. It was simply too dangerous to continue. He is still touch and go, however he is young and strong, so we are hopeful. If he stabilizes we will go back in once the swelling has gone down, and we can get a better idea of what we are up against."

"I see. Is there a chance of paralysis, doctor? If so, to what extent?"

"It is possible, the fragment is lodged between two vertebra, but because of the swelling we can't tell if the spinal cord is damaged or not. However, we will deal with that in time. He has a lot to overcome before we face that."

"But if the cord is damaged?" AJ insisted on knowing.

"From the location of the fragment it is very likely he could end up on a ventilator."

Trying to keep the curse he felt like uttering from coming out, AJ said, "I can tell you that if that is the case, Mr. Webb would rather be dead!"

"Well, there's no need to cross that bridge until we come to it, Signor Chegwidden. The nurse told me that his mother was contacted and she has faxed authorization for his treatment until she arrives. I also wanted to thank you for your blood donation. It was definitely a contributing factor to us in getting the fragment near his heart. Without what you gave we wouldn't have been able to keep him open as long."

"You're very welcome, doctor. Will We…Signor Webb wake up before you know if he will be paralyzed or not?"

"No. Because of where the fragment is and the level of damage, any movement could provoke more damage so we are keeping him in an induced coma and restrained traction."

"I see. Alright, doctor, thank you again for all your efforts on Clay's behalf."

"It's my job Signor Chegwidden," he was told and then the doctor excused himself after saying the nurse would let AJ know when his friend was out of recovery if he wanted to see him.

He inquired at the nurses' station how long that would be and then informed her he would return to his daughter's apartment for a shower, change of bloody clothes, and a meal before he returned. He left all of his contact information with her in case something came up before the two hours had passed.

AJ returned to the hospital to be told that Clay was now in ICU. Walking into the open ward he was amazed to see Clay's mother at his bedside. She had made incredible time in getting there, he thought, before remembering the family owned their own plane.

"Hello, Mrs. Webb," he said approaching Clay's bed.

"Admiral Chegwidden," she nodded her greeting as she rose and held out her hand. "I was told it was you that saved my son's life."

"That was his doctor, Ma'am. I just made sure he got to the hospital alive."

"A great accomplishment in itself, I am sure. I am grateful."

"I simply did what needed to be done."

"Nonetheless I appreciate what you did do. I know my son was here on a miss…assignment, but why are you in Italy, Admiral?"

"I'm on vacation visiting my daughter."

"And helping my son."

"He needed some back up he could trust, Ma'am."

"So he chose the man who broke his nose in Russia?" she asked mildly.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"He didn't have a lot of choice, Ma'am. He was investigating a leak in the Company," AJ told her.

"Did he find it?" Porter Webb asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. It's been plugged."

"Good," was all she said and then changed the subject. "Did his doctor say how soon he could be moved? I want to get him home to Boston."

"Haven't you spoken to the doctor at all?"

"No, I was told he had gone home to get some rest and would see me as soon as he got back to the hospital. All the nurse would tell me was that he had come through surgery and was under heavy sedation. I take it you know more than that?"

"Yes, Ma'am and you might want to sit down for this," he advised gently, and after she did he began to tell her the extent of Clay's injuries. He ended with, "So you see, they are keeping him in a coma to remove any chance he could move and aggravate the problem any more than it is."

"But if he needs surgery that critical I want him to have the best, and that means getting him home to Boston!"

"Even if they kept him unconscious and immobilized, you have to take into consideration all the transfers it would take. From here in an ambulance to the airport, then on to the plane, back off again to another ambulance, then into the hospital, well you get the idea. Those transfers could all be potentially disastrous to Web…Clay."

Porter was quiet for a while contemplating his words and then said with determination, "Then I will find a way to get the best neurosurgeon I can to come here!"

Knowing that he would feel exactly the same way, if it were Francesca laying in that bed and he had the means to back it up, AJ replied, "I hope he's strong enough to need it soon. I'll be in town until the end of the week if there is anything I can do for you or your son, please don't hesitate to call. Here is my card with my cell phone number on it."

"Thank you, Admiral, both on my behalf and Clayton's," she said taking his card. "If there is every anything I can do for you I hope that you will feel free to do the same. I am fully aware that my son owes you his life and that is not a debt I take lightly!"

"I would have done the same for anyone, Mrs. Webb. There is no need for repayment," he told her as he started from the ward.

Porter said to his retreating figure, "Nonetheless, it is a debt I won't forget."

He called the hospital everyday to check on Webb's condition and was sorry to hear, on the day he was to fly home, that Clay still wasn't ready for the last bullet fragment to be removed. However, the doctor said the swelling had gone down enough for them to see that the cord itself was not damaged and that if Signor Webb continued to improve they might be able to perform the surgery in a few days.

AJ met Colonel Mackenzie in the break room early Monday morning over their shared pot of extra strong coffee. He brought her up to speed on Webb's condition and did the same for Commander Rabb when he came in an hour and a half later.

Wednesday, he was surprised when Petty Officer Coates told him there was an international call from Mrs. Webb. She was calling to say that the neurosurgeon she had flown in had finally declared Clayton ready for surgery and he was being taken in now. She also asked if anyone that cared about him would keep her son in their thoughts. AJ promised to pass along the request and assured her that both of them were in his.

Thursday Mrs. Webb called again to say that while the neurosurgeon had been able to remove the fragment. Also, there had been a tiny sliver they hadn't known about. It had entered the cord, severing several nerves. The doctor had removed it and repaired as much of the damage as he could, but this new factor would make his recovery much longer than they had expected. She would be bringing him home to Boston as soon as he was able to travel.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was a week and a half before Clay was deemed able to withstand the trip. Once he was home he received visits from all the JAG staff except Mac. She didn't feel like he would want to see her. She did however, send a plant with a simple get well soon message.

From the first moment he could speak coherently Clay kept demanding someone contact Shane and tell her what had happened. But his mother knew what it meant to be under cover and had refused while they were still in Italy. When he got home someone from the Agency came by the hospital to debrief him and also ignored Webb's demands to contact his ladylove. Becoming agitated about it only got him sedated, so Clay tried to remain calm, yet at the same time plead with anyone that would listen how important this was to him.

Finally he had worn down someone enough to get them to check on Shane. The report came back that she had quit her job and had moved in with Count Giraldo VaTalli. Clay withdrew into himself at that news, refusing to speak her name and suffering a relapse in his health as well.

His mother had only seen him like this one other time. In that instance he had also met and fallen in love with a woman while on a mission. All he would tell her was that she had died and Porter had been left with only one thing to do. Pray that nothing like that would every happen to her son again. She had thought for a long time he would never recover, but then he'd met Sarah Mackenzie. For a time Porter had thought their relationship might go somewhere until she'd met Sarah. Then she had known Sarah wasn't the woman for her son.

Now here he was mourning the loss of another woman, this time not to death but to another man. Under normal circumstances she knew Clayton would never have allowed that to happen. No matter what the Company policy was, he would have gone after her and found a way to win her away from this other man. But with his health in such a precarious state that was not possible. It would take many weeks, possibly even months, to get back on his feet. However, with his mental state so compromised by this turn of events even the doctors wouldn't attempt to predict what it would mean to his prognosis.

The Company had put him on indefinite medical leave. It took all of five months before he was up to his first outing and even then he wouldn't have gone if his mother hadn't arranged the whole thing. Porter had contacted Sarah Mackenzie, telling her about Clayton's lack of progress and indifference in getting back to any activities. She had pleaded with Sarah to attend the annual Black and White Ball as her son's date.

Mac had protested that she and Clay had broken up long ago and ended with the typical female complaint that she had nothing to wear to an event like that. The next day a box from a famous dress designer arrived at her home and even though she had fully intended to return it, she couldn't help looking in the box. She had instantly fallen in love with the white stain sheath gown covered in hand sewn beads.

Debating with herself for an hour, she lost the battle to try on the gown. It was a perfect fit and looked even better on than she had thought it would. Mac placed the call to Clay still wearing the dress, to give her courage not to change her mind.

She could hear the anger in his voice when he found out what his mother had done. But Mac, armed with his mother's pleas and her own desire to wear the dress, over rode his protests using the many times he 'owed her one' to win the fight.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The afternoon of the dance Mac had her hair and nails done before going home to take a scented bubble bath and dress. With her innate sense of time, she was sliding her feet into her shoes when a knock came at the door.

Clay had sent his driver up since he still was having problems with stairs and there was no elevator in her building. He was waiting for her in the car when the chauffer opened the door. "You look lovely, Sarah," he told her.

"Thank you, Clay. You're looking well yourself," she said after getting settled in the car.

"I still can't believe that Mother conned you into this," he grumbled.

"She has your best interest at heart. You need to get out! The Clay I knew when we were together would have been back at work by now!"

"That Clay doesn't exist any more," was the morose reply she got to her scolding.

"Wow…don't tell me this is all over some woman!"

"Just because you don't have anyone in your life, don't scoff at others, Sarah!"

"I wasn't scoffing, Clay. I was merely trying to say that the Clay I knew wouldn't have let a woman who seems to mean as much to you as this one does, get away from him."

"By the time I was able to contact her, she had moved on with another man."

"I see. I'm sorry Clay, but I really don't see how you can let that derail your life like this."

"Then you've never really been in love!"

More might have been said, and the conversation might have even become heated, but the car had stopped and the driver had opened the door to let them out at their destination.

Clay muttered, "Let's just get this night over with and maybe Mother will lay off of me for a while."

Thinking that with that attitude the evening certainly wasn't going to be much fun, Mac exited the vehicle and entered the ballroom on his arm. Looking around she asked, "Is your mother going to be here, to see your return to society?"

"Yes, one of her token escorts was arriving as I left the house to pick you up," Clay answered as he guided her to their table.

Moments after they took their seats Porter came into the room one the arm of a distinguished gentleman. They made their way to the table they were sharing with Clay and Mac. She introduced him as Jamison Carter Ralston the third, but her escort asked them to call him Carter. They took their seats and made small talk for a time.

The orchestra was playing and a few couples were taking the opportunity to dance before dinner was served. People were still arriving and in the newcomers Porter spotted someone she knew. Since the door was behind Clay and Mac they couldn't see who she was talking about when Porter told her son, "You know, I had always thought you and Laurel would make a good match Clayton. Her mother and I have known each other through our committee work for years, and the Harvester family is a good one. But now I am very glad it never worked out that the two of you met."

Wondering at his mother's lack of tact with his date sitting right there, Clay had to admit that she knew he and Sarah would never be together, so that was why she was being marginally rude, he still had to ask, "And why is that, Mother?"

"Because her mother told me that for the last few months she has been living with a man she won't marry and the two of them just came in. Isabelle must be beside herself!"

"Why would that be, Mother?"

"Because Laurel is clearly pregnant!"

"Then I guess it was good that I managed to avoid all of your matchmaking attempts with her over the years," Clay taunted her.

"I guess so," his mother sighed.

"Now if you will excuse us, I think Sarah and I will take a turn around the dance floor as long as she is willing to put up with my slow pace."

Knowing it was more to get away from his mother than it was a desire to dance, Mac nonetheless stated, "I prefer slow dancing," and then preceded him to the dance floor.

They hadn't been dancing but a few seconds when Clay suddenly went ghostly pale as he looked over Mac's shoulder at the people in the room.

"Clay, what's wrong?!" Mac demanded.

He uttered only one word, "Shane!"

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Shane?" Mac questioned.

When she got no answer and Clay still didn't move, she took a step back and asked, "Is that the woman from Italy?"

Giving his shoulders a small shake when he seemed to ignore her for the second time, she finally got his attention.

Pulling his eyes from the other side of the room back to Mac he said, "She's here with the Count she moved in with."

Mac didn't keep his attention long though. It was as if Shane was a magnet drawing his gaze back again. Then his eyes grew round and he turned paler than he was before. The Count and Shane had been dancing close enough that Clay didn't notice until they parted as the music ended. When they turned to go back to their table he said in a stunned voice, "She's pregnant!"

"Wait! Didn't your mother say that the woman she was trying to fix you up with was pregnant also? What are the odds in that?" Mac demanded.

"Huh?!" Clay was clearly not focused on what she was saying.

"Your mother said that Laurel, the daughter of her friend, was also pregnant by a guy she was living with."

"Yeah, she did, so what?"

"Oh come on Clay! What are the odds of that same scenario happening to two women at this event?!"

Almost as if he hadn't heard her, Clay muttered, "I have to talk to her!" and started across the room.

Mac had a feeling all was not as it should be with the situation and figured someone with a cool head might be needed.

"Shane!" Clay called out.

Spinning around at the sound of a voice she thought never to hear again, she gasped, "Tony!" as one hand went to her heart and the other reached out to her escort for support.

"Laurel?" the Count questioned.

Clay had been about to demand to know what she was doing there when what the other man said registered, "Laurel?! Why is he calling you that?"

"I think this is the woman your mother was telling you about, Clay," Mac informed him.

"Clay?!" Laurel/Shane asked, then wanted to know, "Why is she calling you Clay, Tony?"

"I think the two of you need to talk," Mac stated and then stepped forward to the Count motioning for him to follow her away.

The two involved had eyes only for each other, but the Count questioned the idea of leaving her, "Laurel?" he asked with his hand on her shoulder.

Forcing herself to break eye contact with 'Tony' she told him, "Its okay, Giraldo. I'll be fine."

"I'll be close," he told her and made his way over to where Mac was, determined to get some answers for himself.

Clay and Laurel stared at each other for a few moments and then finally ended up breaking the silence at the same time:

"So you are with the Count now?"

"I see you found a rich lady friend."

"What?" Clay was startled into answering, "No, Mac isn't rich."

"She's wearing a designer gown."

"My mother bought it for her."

"Your mother?!"

"It's a long story. I'm more interested in you and the Count."

"What about why you disappeared?" she countered.

Then again they both spoke at the same time:

"Why was he calling you Laurel?"

"Why was she calling you Clay?"

Looking around at the attention they were drawing by standing like they were at the edge of the dance floor, Clay said, "There seems to be a lot we need to cover. Shall we find some place a bit more private?"

"I guess so," she agreed a bit reluctantly, suddenly not sure if she really wanted to hear his explanations.

While that was taking place Giraldo VaTalli was questioning Mac. "So what is the story here, Signora?"

"I don't know what story you are talking about Signor," she answered evasively.

"I guess it was my mistake to think you were an intelligent woman. I was referring to why you were calling the man Laurel thinks of as 'Tony', Clay."

"I would guess it is a similar story as to why you were calling the woman he knows as 'Shane', Laurel."

"Touché," he said with a nod.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Finding an unoccupied meeting room just down the hall from the ballroom Clay led Shane in and held out a chair for her. Once she was seated he sank into a chair as well, glad to be off his feet. "So I guess introductions are in order. As you heard, I'm not Antonio Campanili. My real name is Clayton Webb."

"I'm Laurel Shane Harvester," she told him.

"It seems that our mothers have been trying to get us together for years."

"I don't care about that To…Clayton. I just want to know why you lied about your name and then disappeared."

"I go by Clay, only my mother calls me Clayton. In Italy I was undercover. I work for the CIA and we had reports of a leak in the Company, an agent selling secrets to the enemy through the bakery where we were working."

"Well that explains about your name, but not why you vanished."

"It was certainly not my intention, Laurel! That night after we had dinner, there was a meeting between the agent and his buyer. There was a gun fight and I was shot. I was in a coma for nearly two weeks and then when I could demand that they contact you, everyone refused because of my cover. By the time I was up to doing it myself I learned that you had moved in with the Count." Through his explanation he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the evidence of her pregnancy.

"I guess I was under cover in a way myself. I just had to get away from the pressures of my dad trying to get me into the family business. I wanted a life that was my own choice. All I have ever wanted from the first time Cook taught me to bake was to someday have my own restaurant. So I used my middle name, changed my last name a bit, and headed to Europe."

"I guess I can understand that, what I don't get is why you gave up on us so quickly…and then moved in with him! I thought we had something special!"

"We did! I was devastated when you dropped off the face of the earth! I went to work every day praying that you would suddenly walk through the doors. Then the smells of the baking started making me sick. When I couldn't keep working there, I wasn't able to keep paying my rent and I didn't want to come home to tell my parents what a fool I had been. Giraldo offered to let me stay at his place."

Taking in the implications of her words, he gasped, "You're saying that the baby is mine?!"

"Yes, of course!" she said placing her hand over his on the table.

"But you told me you were on the pill."

"I was on the mildest form possible because the regular strength one actually was giving me morning sickness. Because of that the percentage chance that it wouldn't be completely effective was higher. So I didn't deceive you about that, the baby was an accident. But I wasn't really sorry. I had something to remind me of you. I was even planning on naming it after you."

"It's a boy?"

"Anthony or Antonia would work for either."

"I see, and now?"

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Mac demanded.

"Laurel changed her name and left the US to get away from her parents. When the guy she was in love with left her high and dry with a baby on the way, she moved into my villa because without a job she couldn't afford her rent. It took me several months to convince her to come home and face her parents."

"So the baby is Clay's."

"She told me the father's name was Tony," Giraldo told her.

"He was using a fake name just as she was, and he didn't disappear from her life because he wanted to. He was shot, and in a coma for a long while. It's take him months to recover and he still isn't back at work."

"If that is truly the case I hope that they can work it out. She really loves him."

"And he her," Mac admitted.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I don't know To…Clay…it's really hard not to call you Tony," Laurel told him.

"You can keep calling me that if you like, but even when we were together I hated to not hear my real name on your lips."

"Then I will try hard to get used to calling you Clay."

"And the baby?"

"Well it might be confusing to call him or her Clay too, but…no really I still like the idea of Anthony or Antonia, it would remind us…me of our time together."

"I want there to be an 'us' if that is something you didn't know. I love you…should I call you Laurel or Shane?"

"Everyone here calls me Laurel, it might be weird if you were the only one that didn't."

"Alright then…I love you Laurel, and I want us to have a future together. How do you feel about that?"

"I love you too and as long as you aren't just saying that because of the baby, I want us to be together too." 

"Baby or not I do. Even back in Italy I wanted to bring you to meet Mother. I was going to get the family engagement ring from her so I could propose properly."

"Really?" she sighed.

"Yes Laurel, I would never lie to you even though I had to when we first met, I was under cover and I hated every minute of it."

"I understand about that, in a way I was doing the same sort of thing. As long as we are honest with each other in the future," she said with a smile.

"I promise," he vowed.

"So what now?"

"Well I would get down on one knee, but I honestly don't know if I could get back up again. Would you forgive me if I proposed from this chair instead?"

"Don't you need your mother's approval and the family ring to do that?" she asked a bit nervously.

"There is no way that I am taking any chance on something else happening before I get an answer from you. The ring can come later if your answer is yes, and both our mothers already approve. Remember they were the ones trying to get us together all these years."

"In that case, you can propose to me from anywhere you like Clayton Webb."

Taking both of her hands in his, he asked, "Laurel Shane Harvester, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

"Yes I will Clay."

Leaning forward he kissed her to seal the promise.

The kissing might have gone on for some time, but Laurel's tummy loudly protested the fact that she was missing dinner. She gave an embarrassed laugh as Clay said, "It sounds like you and the baby are hungry."

"We are," she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Well then we should head into dinner and tell our families the news at the same time."

"Will your date be terribly upset?" Laurel wanted to know.

"Sarah? No, she is just a friend. Well, honestly an ex-girlfriend, but that has long been water under the bridge."

"Good, I wouldn't want to see anyone hurt, but I don't intend to share you!" she told him as she linked her arm with his and they headed back to the ballroom.

Mac spotted them the moment they entered the room and knew from their body language that they had smoothed things over and would most likely be moving forward together from this point on. She called Giraldo's attention to them as they approached.

Wanting to tell their families first, they still needed to say something to Sarah and Giraldo, or they would be stuck at separate tables throughout the meal. Surprisingly it was Mac that suggested an easy solution, "It looks like the two of you would like to be together. Why don't Laurel and I change places for dinner?"

Laurel beamed a smile at her, but asked, "Giraldo, would you mind that?"

"Why would I mind having a chance to get to know this lovely, intelligent woman better?"

"Thank you," Clay told him extending his hand to the other man.

Giraldo shook the hand and replied, "I will also see that she gets home safely if Sarah will trust me to do so."

"Sarah is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie of the US Marine Corps, she is perfectly capable of defending her self if you did try to take advantage of her," Clay informed him.

"This is something I would never do, but I look forward to hearing the story of how such a beautiful woman decided to become a Marine. I hope you will tell me over dinner, Sarah?"

"I'd be happy to tell you what little story there is," Mac answered.

The two couples went their separate ways as the waiters began to serve dinner.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Clay broke the news to his mother who couldn't resist making several comments about how if he had only listened to her years ago… After acknowledging she was right, Clay was relieved when Porter began talking about wedding plans. However, the only thing the three of them could seem to agree on was that it should be before the baby was born.

As the dinner plates were cleared away and the staff began serving desert, Clay and Laurel walked over to the table her parents were at. They asked Mac and Giraldo if they would mind switching tables. Knowing that they wanted to speak to Laurel's parents, Mac and Giraldo agreed.

Once again they news was shared, this time with Laurel doing the honors.

The moment desert was over Porter and Isabelle gravitated to each other to talk about their children's wedding plans. Clay was very weary between all the emotional excitement and the fact that it was his first outing. He asked Laurel if she would mind leaving so they could be alone. She happily agreed.

Giraldo would take Sarah home, but they were going to stay awhile and dance.

Laurel's father and Porter's date decided that since they weren't needed, because their women folk were deep in plans, they would head to the bar.

Because Laurel was staying with her parents and Clay had his own apartment they chose to go to his place. She looked around with appreciation as he closed the door behind them and then asked, "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? …Milk?" the last was asked staring at her tummy.

"No, nothing," she told him with a grin as she removed her wrap and took a seat on the leather couch. "You have a very nice home."

"It suited my needs. But since it only has one bedroom, we'll need to find something else."

"Do you want a bigger apartment, or would a house be something you would consider?"

Moving to sit next to her he told her, "Laurel, there is no 'you' in 'us'…well there is a U in us, but I'm trying to say that decisions like that, are something we should make together. I do like the idea of a house, although I'm not much inclined to the white picket fence look. Maybe something a bit more modern…"

She grinned and said, "I don't need a white picket fence as long as I have you."

Taking her in his arms, he replied, "It should have a yard for the baby to play in and maybe an extra bedroom or two if we decided to have another child or even more than one."

"Oh, I would like that," she sighed.

"Would you be willing to live here until we can find a place? I mean move in soon, or would you rather stay in your parents' home until we are married?"

"I thought I would never see you again after Italy…Clay! I don't want us apart ever again! I know you will have to go to work and such, but I want us to live together as soon as possible!" she insisted.

"Then we shall!" he promised, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close as her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh Clay," she sighed, and he relished the sound of his real name on her lips. He had truly hated lying to her while in Italy and he privately vowed that he would never do so again.

She was so close that all he had to do was turn his head slightly to capture those lovely lips with his in a kiss that quickly deepened with the passion they had shared before.

The result of that passion felt it was time to be remembered by his parents. Giving a hard kick that Clay couldn't help but feel, since he was holding Laurel so close, the baby got noticed.

Clay jumped back as if punched rather than a getting a thump from her belly. Laurel couldn't hold back her laughter at his stunned look.

"Did that hurt you?!" he demanded.

"No. Your son or daughter often gets rambunctious late in the evening. Usually just about the time I want to go to bed. Then it seems to want to keep me up while it plays."

"As long as it isn't hurting you, but maybe we should find out the sex? I hate calling it…IT and 'he or she' all the time will get a bit much after a while."

"I agree, but if we want to keep the mystery we could call him or her our 'undercover love', although that's even longer."

"It sounds like you would rather be surprised about the sex?" he questioned gently.

"I guess I do lean more towards the old fashioned way on that score."

"Well, in that case, a good nickname for Anthony or Antonia is Tony. We could refer to the baby as that. Whether we end up spelling it with a Y or I, it sounds the same. What do you think?"

"Oh Clay! That's perfect! Our little undercover bundle of joy shall hereby be known as Tony!"

When her eager declaration ended on a yawn, he suggested that they call it a night. "I would carry you to bed, but unfortunately I'm not fully recovered from the gunshot yet."

"It's alright, you will be soon, and now that we are together again I will do my best to see to it!"

They walked to the bedroom hand in hand.

THE END


End file.
